


I love You, Whizzer Brown

by theycallmejohan



Series: Marvin and Whizzer's Perfect Night [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bottom!Whizzer, I'm not sorry tho, M/M, Making Love, Top!Marvin, first time? kinda sorta, marvin surprises whizzer, this... got a lot longer than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmejohan/pseuds/theycallmejohan
Summary: Marvin finishes treating Whizzer to the perfect night





	I love You, Whizzer Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the finale! This is part of a series, but it can be read alone.

Walking into their apartment, Marvin mentally crossed his fingers and hoped Cordelia was able to pull through. He felt bad even asking her to try and accomplish such a large task this late at night, but he knew that this perfect night needed a perfect ending. And if anyone could help him pull together a perfect ending, it was Cordelia.

Marvin placed his keys on the hook near the door, before pulling off his shoes. He heard Whizzer shut the door, and the he felt a hand on his wrist. Whizzer pulled Marvin into a hug.

"Thank you so much, for tonight. I feel so special," Whizzer said. He pulled away just a little bit, and Marvin saw his cheeks were slightly flushed. Marvin couldn't contain the smile that crossed his face.

"Oh it's not over yet, baby. I have one last thing to show you." A confused look crossed Whizzer's face, and he cocked his head to the side in an unspoken question. Marvin leaned in and kissed him gently before tugging him back toward their bedroom. "Right this way."

Marvin led Whizzer down the hallway, suddenly anxious that Cordelia didn't pull through. He stopped partway and pushed Whizzer up against the wall. He started kissing him slowly, but quickly started to deepen the kiss. He bit Whizzer's lip before once again beginning to pull Whizzer toward the bedroom. He heard Whizzer whine slightly, which caused him to smile. _I'm so in love_ , Marvin thought.

He placed his hand on the bedroom door handle and silently sent a prayer up to God. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought pushing the door open.

When the door was finally open, he heard Whizzer gasp behind him. Marvin let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The bedroom was filled top to bottom with roses, and there were vanilla scented candles burning on both side tables and their dresser. The atmosphere was perfect, the smell of vanilla filling their noses. Why Marvin doubted Cordelia, he'd never know.

"Oh my god, Marvin," Whizzer whispered from behind him. "How…? I- I- wow." Whizzer opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the words he needed. Instead, tears begin to well in his eyes. "Marv, I-"

"Sshhh," Marvin said, turning around to face Whizzer. "Don't worry about it. Love finds a way."

"Oh my god," Whizzer said, wiping a stray tear off his face. "Do you ever stop being entirely cheesy?" He let out a laugh, which Marvin happily joined in on.

"It is actually against my religion to stop being cheesy."

"Wow I don't remember reading that in the Torah," Whizzer said, smirking.

Marvin rolled his eyes and laughed. Why were they talking about this now? He grabbed Whizzer's arm and pulled him in for a kiss, which Whizzer happily obliged. The kisses slowed, becoming less frenzied and more romantic. Whizzer run his hands up and down Marvin's back, grabbing his ass a few times, before settling around his neck. He held Marvin so tightly. "Marv, I love you," Whizzer whispered against his boyfriends lips. Marvin hummed in response, his dick starting to take interest.

Whizzer sighed. They stood in the middle of the room for a while, tongues sliding past each other's. Marvin's hands were resting on Whizzer's hips, slowly rubbing back and forth. He took a step toward the bed, which Whizzer followed. They took a few more steps toward the bed, never breaking apart from each other.

"Marvin," Whizzer whimpered as his knees hit the bed. "Marvin please."

Marvin grinded his and Whizzer's hips together before pushing Whizzer down onto the bed. Both men let out soft moans. "I got you babe, I got you." Marvin leaned down to capture Whizzer's lip in a kiss once more. Marvin moved his leg in between Whizzer's and grinded down just a little, relishing in the moan Whizzer let out. He slid his tongue into Whizzer's mouth, beginning to make the kiss a little more passionate.

Whizzer let out the most intoxicating whine while grinding into Marvin's leg. Marvin momentarily lost his train of thought, getting so swept up in Whizzer that he almost forgot what he was planning to do. Almost.

Whizzer pulled away from Marvin and let out a long, drawn out moan. His dick twitched in response. _Just like a porn star, good lord_ , Marvin thought, looking down at his lover. "Marvin please," Whizzer said with another moan, grinding faster into Marvin's leg. Marvin pulled his leg away, eliciting another whine from Whizzer. "Please, Marvin please-"

"Don't worry, Whiz, I got you." Marvin sat up and leaned over to the night stand. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube housed there. He set the bottle down by Whizzer's head, before leaning back down. Marvin gave Whizzer's lips a chaste kiss before moving down to his neck.

He slowed started sucking marks into his lover's neck, kissing each one before moving on. When he got to Whizzer's collar bone, he sucked hard. "Oh my god, Marvin, oh," Whizzer moaned, tangling his hands into Marvin's hair. Marvin smiled against Whizzer's skin.

Marvin reach up and started unbuttoning Whizzer's shirt, slower than he would have normally. Tonight was special, and Marvin felt no need to rush things along. With each button he undid, Marvin left several marks in Whizzer's skin.

By the time Marvin got his shirt all the way undone , Whizzer was shaking and babbling incoherently. His dick was straining against his pants. "Marvvvv," Whizzer whined, "Marvin, I- I- please- Marvin please I need- ung-" Whizzer cut off suddenly as Marvin started stroking him lightly with his thumb.

"Tell me what you need, baby," Marvin said, smiling down at his boyfriend.

"I- I- I-" Whizzer said, opening his eyes and looking at Marvin. His pupils were huge, full of lust. "Marv, puh-lease," Whizzer whined. Marvin squeezed Whizzer slightly, eliciting a gasp, before quickly unbuttoning his own shirt and pulling off his pants. He saw Whizzer move to undo his own belt, but Marvin swatted his hands away.

"Let me." Marvin undid Whizzer's belt and pants button slowly. Whizzer lifted his hips and Marvin pulled his hands and underwear down in one swift movement. Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin's neck again, pulling him down for a long sensual kiss. Marvin reach for the bottle of lube, and quickly poured some onto his fingers.

He slowly ran a finger around Whizzer's rim. "Are you ready?"

"Marvin, please I need you now," Whizzer said, lifting his hips. Marvin chuckled, but obliged, slowly pushing one finger into Whizzer's hole. He heard Whizzer sigh beneath him as he slowly pumped his finger in and out. When Marvin slid a second finger in beside the first, Whizzer let out a moan. He started thrusting his hips in time with Marvin's fingers. Marvin looked up at his boyfriend: his eyes were shut, his face completely flush and one lip was pulled between his teeth. His hands were tightly balled into the sheets next to him. Marvin smiled and began to hold Whizzer's hips down to the bed.

"Let me, baby. Let me take care of you." Marvin slid a third finger in, stretching Whizzer as quickly as he could now. He pulled his fingers out, and then reached for the lube again.

"Marvin, I need you," Whizzer said. He moved to sit up, and Marvin let him, slowly rubbing the lube onto his cock. Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin's neck, pulling him close. They started kissing, slowly and lovingly. It was different from their usual kisses, but that's what made it so good.

After a few long kisses, Marvin pushed Whizzer back down onto the bed, following him down. "Whiz I love you so much," Marvin said against Whizzer's neck. He lined his dick up with Whizzer's hole, and started to push in slowly. Whizzer sighed contently, smile crossing his face before pulling Marvin into a kiss.

"I love you too, Marvin. But I need you to move, please." Marvin chuckled a bit, before slowly pulling out and then pushing back in. Both men let out a moan together, and then started to laugh.

Marvin's thrusts were slow, and Whizzer met every one. Whizzer wrapped his legs around Marvin's waist. Their moans were soft, spilling out between slow kisses.

Whizzer's orgasm caught him completely off guard. "Marv," he moaned, his vision going white. Marvin thrust in all the way, his cum filling Whizzer, making both men moan in tandem.

Marvin stayed deep inside Whizzer for a few more moments, letting their breathing even out slightly. He slowly pulled out, laying down on the pillow next to Whizzer. The other quickly cuddled into Marvin, laying his head on Marvin's shoulder. Whizzer kissed Marvin's neck. Both of them were quiet for a while, dozing in and out of sleep.

Eventually, Whizzer shook Marvin's shoulder slightly. "Hm? What is it?"

Whizzer looked down to where his cum was drying on his and Marvin's stomachs. "This is getting gross, can you clean me off?" Whizzer flashed Marvin his puppy dog eyes, but he didn't have to. Marvin would do anything for Whizzer in this moment.

"Of course." He stood up and grabbed a washcloth out of their bathroom. He wiped Whizzer off first before cleaning himself, then threw the cloth on the ground. He climbed back into bed, letting Whizzer curl up back into his side.

Marvin starting running his fingernails up and down Whizzer's back. "I don't know if I mentioned this already, but I love you, Whizzer Brown."

Whizzer chuckled. "You may have mentioned it once or twice. I love you too, Marvin Shulman. I-" He stopped suddenly, turning his head deep into Marvin's shoulder embarrassingly.

"What is it?"

"It's just," Whizzer said. His voice was muffled since it was still buried in Marvin's shoulder. "I've, uh, I've never made love to someone before." There was a pause for he said, "I- I liked it."

Marvin kissed Whizzer's temple and coaxed his lover's face back out so he could kiss him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do love you, so much. I'm glad I could show you rather than just tell you."

Whizzer hummed. He looked around the room again. The candles were nearly burned out, their vanilla scent mixed with the smell of sex. "How did you pull this off?"

"I may have had some help. The lesbians really know how to wow you."

Whizzer beamed. "You got the lesbians in on this? God, I love you. This night was truly perfect Marvin. I'm so thankful for you."

"We should get married," Marvin said quickly.

"What?" Whizzer whipped his head back toward Marvin.

"We should get married," Marvin said, less confidently. "I mean, unless you don't want to-"

"No, no, Marvin how could you possibly think- No, no… I mean yes! Yes we should get married." Whizzer stuck his left hand into the air, like he was showing off a wedding ring. "I love the idea already. I love you."

Their kisses were soft until both of them drifted off to sleep. A perfect night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So Marvin and Cordelia's surprise? Pretty good huh? I think Whizzer deserves more rooms full of flowers. Plus Marvin and Cordelia working together to make Whizzer so happy just makes happy so there you go.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This got a lot longer than I intended so I hope it didn't drag on or anything. 
> 
> Your kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. mean the world to me, so I thank you all in advance!


End file.
